


Where Did These Come From?

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Life is Strange 2 - Freeform, Muscle Fixation, Muscle Kink, Muscles, Nudity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Showers, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tender - Freeform, Useless Lesbians, pricefield, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Chloe takes a shower, reflecting on herself and the past years after the events of the storm, as she attends to the task of cutting her now green hair. After the process, she notices that her job as a mechanic and a sculptor has resulted in having a serious set of abs. Has Max noticed too? After she gets home, Chloe ensures that she does...
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Where Did These Come From?

Max was out, getting groceries, making sure the water meter was paid, and ensuring that the gas and power didn’t run out all at once in the night or the next morning when she’d take her bath. Chloe had her partner’s routine down to a science, and she was acing it, unlike science in school – of course, she’d flunked that along with a plethora of other subjects. But Max, her Maximus, she was a study that Chloe could ace without any homework or exams.

The only studying she needed to do was to just be around Max.

“Max...” Chloe whispered under the torrent of running water splashing her forehead, messing and soaking her now green and hazel-coloured long hair. She had the scissors in the handset bowl, ready to cut her locks again down short. She’d grown it for a while, and now was the time where she’d chop it off again. The thought of Max and her own dark almond short hair swirled around Chloe – Maximus’s smile, her adorable eyes and pretty lips. Chloe washed her midriff with the sponge, slathering herself in the soap and letting the steam make the world drift away.

She’d be home soon, Max would be home and they could make dinner and relax. She’d call in and make sure David knew things were going well in the city. They’d probably trade lines about Joyce... Mom, again and Chloe would feel even more drifty than she always did (more so than when she was showering along, the vulnerable nature of her marred and scarred naked body making her feel blemished at the best of times). But then Max would ground her again. They were both each other’s anchor – Maxine had told Chloe so many times that she was what tied her to this world, this reality. Chloe felt the same. If it were not for her Super Max, she’d have been dead for years now. She owed her lover so much, everything.

With the thoughts and vague recollections of the storm just in the fringes of her brain, Chloe dropped the soapy sponge into the pooling water at her naked feet and took the scissors into her hand like a righteous sword. The green hair-dye was slightly dripping and fading from her hair; she pulled the mirror closer to her and caught her own exposed reflection. Cutting or dying her hair was always an emotional and personal experience, but as Chloe looked at her own stark and fierce eyes, she sensed Max around her as if she had jumped through time to be with her. It brought a sense of wholesomeness to her naked shoulders. She instinctively looked to her chest and pulled a long strand of her green hair out over her bosom. She decided there and then that she didn’t entirely like her breasts, but Chloe found she didn’t like much of her form.

Defiantly, Chloe began to cut through her swath of hair, chopping whole sections off in a haphazard way, tugging and wading through green hair as if it were grass to a lawnmower. She looked herself in the eye through the mirror the whole time, the warm water constantly bathing her and making her clouded in hot steam. That part was lovely, but gawking at her own naked body was less so. Thinking of Joyce and the time when her hair was blue, she tread closer to crying without Max beside her.

She always wished Max could shower with her, so she wasn’t naked and alone.

“I love you, Max,” Chloe spoke to herself, in case her lover ever did jump to see her like this, her freshly cut hair looking like a tomboyish anime character in the shower.

Looking down, Chloe noticed her lower abdomen sparkling clean and absent of soapy suds. She’d been working at the local garage for some time, enough to make a stable living combined with a few art commissions for her sculptures and with help from Max getting more and more contracts and gigs for her extraordinary photography. But only now did Chloe notice the change to her body in the mirror, as if it had happened by magic. Where a slim and tender tummy had been three years ago, now there lay a stack of ripped and so well-toned muscles, glistening from the water and the bout of cleanliness and it made her smile uncontrollably. Had Maximus noticed this? Had she been tracing the indentations of Chloe’s new muscles? Had she raked her tongue and teeth over them during their love-making? Chloe only just noticed now, and her smile split from end to end.

A deviant and enjoyable idea struck her like a bolt of lightning, solid gold. Max wouldn’t last a second after she got home.

* * *

When Max did arrive, the main room (a combination of a bar-style kitchen and casual living room) was in almost perpetual darkness. “Chloe?” Max called out, hearing the sound of the running shower as her response. She flicked on the lights and set the groceries on the countertop, tossing her handbag onto the closest chair and moving to the fridge. Quickly she pulled out a glass from the cupboard and poured a soda from the fridge shelf. The fizz smelled like a candy cane, vanilla and cola all at once, making her smile. The New York sun was good to her outside, but she was happy to be back to Chloe.

The shower stopped and the door to the small bathroom opened, unleashing a wave of wet steam as Max closed the fridge. There to meet her immediate gaze was an almost naked and stunning Chloe Price but... Where had her abs come from?

She was wearing the purple bra and panties Max had gifted her the previous Valentine’s Day, the gorgeous deep violet matching her now short green hair incredibly well but Max’s eyes were absolutely locked on her girlfriend’s abs. Where on earth had they come from? And why were they so slick and oiled, as if not dried at all and still wet? Max needed them and she needed them right now, what was Chloe doing?

“Welcome home, Super Max...” Chloe teased, biting her lip. “Looking cute in the jumpsuit should’ve known you’d be wearing it today... Like what ya see there, Maximus?”

The soda fizzed to almost flat by the time Max landed from space, totally moonstruck and dumbfounded by her lover’s body. Her legs, her slightly muscular arms and her shredded abdomen, all were teasing Max into a fit. Her smile was downright manic, almost high but not from the green she used to smoke once upon a time. Max’s mind was thrown back to sleeping with the girl in her room in the attic of Joyce’s house, smoking the joint with her and kissing her as Chloe dressed her in Rachel’s old clothes. And now Chloe was here, out the other side of a destructive storm, alive and looking so smoking hot she threatening to shit Max on fire if she approached and reached for her body with grabby hands.

Max threw caution to the wind, however, and approached, leaving the glass filled with soda next to the closed fridge. Chloe was hers, and damn did she want her now, semi-naked and looking like a magazine model privately for Maxine.

“What the hell inspired this? Trying to destroy the system with your abs, babe?” Max asked, coming closer as Chloe dropped the flawless facade and reached for her love with embracing arms. They kissed neatly, Max with more passion yet Chloe with more desire and wetness upon her hot lips. “These things are made of metal, Chloe... You’re totally turning into a Terminator.”

“Someone’s been watching the 80’s collection her mom got her for her birthday,” Chloe teased, kissing Max’s ear. “How disgustingly retro, Maximus.”

More kisses passed between them until they wandered to the wall. Max was pinning Chloe there, her hands grabbing for her abs, nails raking down the solid mass that was her lover’s muscles. How the hell had she not noticed like this? They were slick with water, smoothed over and all opened on display for Max to examine. She found herself bolder than usual. Chloe’s hands came back around and groped her lover’s rear, clutching at it as if to remind the smaller teen it was hers, she was hers. They were each other’s. Max gripped Chloe’s wrist, pinning it to her side as her tongue wandered around the taller girl’s neck, teeth nibbling and biting. Chloe searched for Max’s lips to return to her own, her nose wandering and her mouth begging. Tongues explored as Max continued to fondle her lover’s abdomen, wanting to rake her teeth and tongue all over them. The steam from the bathroom had gone but Max and Chloe made their own.

“Like these new things, huh?” Chloe teased again, her hands grabbing Max’s face and beginning for more wet and sticky kisses. Already the taller girl could sense wetness between her sapphic thighs, wanting max so dearly. She wanted to take ownership.

Max hummed in hurried appropriateness, still reaching at Chloe’s abs, obliging her requests and kissing her more, kissing her deeply, kissing her filled with desire. “You’re gorgeous...” she breathed.

Chloe pressed her weight against Max, turning them closer to the kitchen but slamming Max against the wall now and making her squeak with a contained moan. Chloe’s eyebrows cocked, suave and intrigued as Max covered her mouth. “My turn, Maxine...”

She never called her Maxine, only when she was feeling rough and dominant, when she wanted to wear the trousers, the strap that they kept in their top drawer. Her smile was devilish, her eyes were fluid and love drunk already; Max steeled herself and prepared her body, the wetness leaking between her thighs dripping into her panties. The fullness of her name passing through Chloe’s lips, on the tip of her tongue passing through to Max’s ears only to tear apart at her inhibitions and wear down her walls was crazy, totally insane. Max was weak at the bruised knees, her nose almost threatening to bleed like when she jumped far too much at once. Chloe was truly that powerful when she tried to take the reins like this, and the taller woman loved the control.

“I... I love it when you say my name like that...”

Chloe moved closer, one hand coming to cup Max’s perfect jaw, with the other traversing far further down below, cupping her pussy under her cute mustard yellow jumpsuit. She could sense the trickling wetness, the slick released and softening up Max’s pretty folds. Chloe’s own sex buckled and unleashed more to soak her panties. Max’s hands came between them, to Chloe’s bra – it was a front-opener, and Max unclipped the centre all too quickly and released Chloe’s breasts, perky and small but still perfectly graspable as she toyed with Max’s body and held her sex in hand.

“I can tell, Lil Max... You’re already wet,” Chloe spoke, pleased as she kissed her longer. Max held her breasts, her breath rising, getting more and more ragged. Chloe’s voice was ripping her apart inside, tugging at her body and egging her onward.

She removed her hands from Chloe’s chest and tore at the zipper at her back of the jumpsuit, trying so desperately to get it off of herself. Chloe assisted her, shedding the layers like tissues until Max mirrored her look in just bra and panties. While Chloe wore the stylish matte and padded bra and solid sling, Max was more feminine, donning her banana-yellow and lace bralette and velvet underwear, dropping in almost a second as Chloe pulled them down with eager hands.

“So wet indeed... Baby...” Chloe snaked, stealing another wet kiss as Max stood trembling before her lover. “It’s okay... Super Max... Lemme make you feel good,” Chloe guided her, slowly crouching down and facing her lover’s gorgeous sex.

A small and light mound of beautiful fuzz carpeted Max’s folds, neatly kept like a perfect garden, gracing Chloe’s fingers as she peered into the hood and flicked her thumb tenderly across Max’s pearl, forcing a stark and surprising moan from the smaller woman. Max’s hands darted for Chloe’s hair, running fingers through her punkish green locks and knotting them, gripping like handlebars. “Chloe... _Shit_ ,” Max cussed, violently shaking as Chloe smiled.

“Relax, Maximus... Momma’s gonna get you right.”

Max muffled a snigger, humoured by Chloe’s fail of dirty talk, but when the taller angel’s tongue met Max’s clit, her body jolted and all laughter was replaced by sensual and exorbitant moans as loud as she knew Chloe would want. The sharp jolts of pleasure rocked her body in ways she loved, in ways she was almost addicted to whenever Chloe made her panties drop; and her green-haired lover knew the perfect technique, formed from years of eating the smaller woman out, Chloe had the perfect motion, her meek and tender tongue forming little circles around Max’s pearl, swelling it with saliva while Chloe’s lips caught the influx of wetness dripping from Max’s entrance. Her labia parted like a perfect blossom and her body heaved with breathy beats and sated moans; still, Chloe stroked and graced Maxine’s thigh with a gentle stroke, her soft tongue edging her clitoris perfectly as Max draped the wall with limp limbs.

“Oh... Chloe...”

“Maxine...” Chloe breathed onto her lover’s mound, a reassuring hand racing up the length of her bodice to reach her bralette. Max fumbled to hold her hand, still pushing down on Chloe’s head to eat her out fully. She was craving it now, needing it, needing Chloe’s tongue all around her sex, lapping at her wet folds.

Chloe took the hint, burying her mouth again, kissing Max’s sex sweetly, kissing it over and over and wetting her lips with Max’s slick. Her tongue smoothed over her lover’s folds, licking at her lips and taking in as much of her wetness as she could, letting Max entice her with the melodic and beautiful moans. Her name repeat sounded good this time, appreciated, loved and wanted within an inch of her life. It egged Chloe to drink further, deeper from Max’s cup, to continue and slip her tongue inside of her, curling and tantalising the smaller woman. Heated rushes flew threw Max, forcing her moans to sound higher and higher, forming a steady beat and instruction to her lover down below, her fingers still knotting through green hair. She had such a hold on Chloe’s hair it almost made the other girl shake from the sensation – but Chloe loved Max tugging on her locks, it made her go further. She curled her arms around Maxine’s plump thighs and rested them over each of her own shoulders, letting Max sit upon her torso like a recliner, just as Chloe could feel those same legs shake and turn to water. She was getting close.

Max let Chloe take her weight – with those abs and incredible arms, she could. Her lover’s face was buried between her soft thighs, and Max couldn’t help but gently press them closer as she muffled her pleasure. Closer and closer she tiptoed to the edge, knowing Chloe would coax an orgasm from her in no time.

The green-haired angel came up for air, licking at her lips and looking up lovingly at her huffy and now cold-looking beauty. Max’s face was almost candy-cane red with intense heat and sexual pleasure, but she couldn’t handle a reprieve. Edging her would ruin her. Chloe smirked and shot her a flirty glance.

“I love you, Chloe...”

She reached for Max’s hair, around the back of the neck and pulled her down for a wet and incredibly moist kiss of passion. “Not yet baby... I want more than just eating you out before you come. Okay?”

Max shivered to Chloe’s words, her body dithering as she grew colder suddenly. The thought of more than this from Chloe made her core rattle beyond belief. She knew Chloe would want the strap on.

Before Max could count her blessings, Chloe had herself strapped in with the glittering pink toy threaded through and Max wrapped in her hooded jacket and nothing else, ready to have her whole world broken down by the incredibly hot engineer of a girlfriend she had. They came together again, Max letting Chloe touch wherever she wanted, gracing the side of her face with tender fingers as they embraced once more and kissed tenderly. Max felt her fingertips magnetise to her lover’s sleeve of tattoos, becoming more and more blacked out over the time away from the remnants of Arcadia Bay. Max had pushed that so far behind her, Chloe too – they only needed and wanted each other. The tattoo sleeve was but a formality, and Chloe looked just as beautiful in Max’s eye with it gradually more and more blacked out.

Chloe pressed her lover to the bed, Max instinctively feeling one of her love’s tank tops underneath her and tossing it away. Yet behind her rear, as she lay down, more and more dirty clothes remained. She tossed them off of the covers and wrapped herself up as Chloe directed her legs to part. Meekly and with a blush on her face still, Max did as requested.

“Beautiful as always... Maxine...” The name again made Max reel and shiver, her thighs trembling and shaking at Chloe’s tough. She was positioning the toy at Max’s entrance and the smaller woman closed her eyes.

When she felt the swell of contact filling her up, Max had to cry out. A wet and shocked moan left her lips, followed by her burying her face into the covers and bundling them up all around her. Chloe always loved that the toy was slightly big, and Max was generally tighter than most girls – the ensuring mix created an intense sensation that blended a small dose of pain with the pleasure of Chloe’s penetration of her. That and the love of her life looming over her, coming down to kiss her cheek so gently and lovingly made Max begin to cry almost right away. She always did, it was adorable to Chloe and lent the air of their love-making to be so gentle, soft and ever-loving.

Chloe wrapped her loving arms around Max and held her close as the tears began, Max weeping as she felt Chloe pushing deep inside of her with the toy. It was beautiful, her heart threatening to give out.

“I’m right here, baby...” Chloe reminded her, kissing her on both cheeks and guiding her out of the covers, warming her with her ripped, marred but beautifully naked body. “Come here, Maximus... I’m here, right here...” Chloe continued to kiss her Maxine, never letting go as she pumped her hips forward and back, filling her up and emptying her out again and again. The tightness around the toy was killing Max inside; she could feel her wet lower lips gripping on the silicone of it hard, not wanting it to release. She was wet.

In a huff, Max wrapped her sleeved arms around Chloe, enveloping her in her body and kissing her back. “Chloe... Shit... I’m,” she kept whispering in pleasured spurts, taken over by the sensation of her love filling her up.

“You’re close? Damn, I can tell, Super Max,” Chloe giggled, her pace quickening in her rear. She was testing her love now, wanting her to come. “Come for me, Max... I’m right here baby.”

Max closed her eyes again, intense shots of pleasure rippling throughout her entire body in lightning strikes of delight from her core. Her lips were trembling, gripping rightly around Chloe’s toy and not wanting to let go. Her mind popped gently with Chloe’s kissing of her temple and the swelling of love around her tears finally sank into her skin. All at once Max felt herself coming, falling off of the edge and arriving at intense orgasm.

“Chloe. I’m coming!” She gasped, her legs jittering and wrapping around her girlfriend as the pleasure became too much for her to handle.

Her body rattled and shook like the bow of a breaking ship, but Chloe was her saving grace. She kissed her gently over and over, coaxing her down from the high tower of orgasm until Max was safely on the ground again – her body was almost completely limp, cradled in Chloe’s tender and strong arms. Still, her beautiful abs graced Max’s naked body. How had she never noticed them until now? How had she not touched them tenderly and admired them, even worshipped them like she did the rest of Chloe? Tenderly, Max’s hands graced her lover’s abdomen again, gently caressing her abs.

“Whatever you do...” Max began, tears still leaving her beautiful eyes. “Don’t get rid of these.”

“Yeah? You like them, Super Max?”

“Hells yes... Maximus hasn’t explored her way around these yet...” She yawned and cuddled Chloe softly. “Must keep. You are thus, commanded....”


End file.
